Farting Farters
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The farting Princess Peach Toadstool... and Pokemon's Farting Bianca... both infamous flatulent women are now at the same place. What gassy chaos will emerge from this ticking stink bomb ready to stink up the world? All things considered, both Peach and Bianca are happy to show off who's the more gassy girl!
1. Chapter 1

******Farting Farters**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...Hoo boy. Princess Peach Toadstool farting. And Pokemon's Gen 5 Bianca farting. Both of the most flatulent females I've written about, together in the exact same space with the exact same huge amount of bad gas. Truly this is a battle of the ages.

* * *

"Dear Princess Peach Toadstool," Peach read aloud as she was sitting at a table with Mario, Luigi, and Toad sitting right by her, with Toadsworth brewing some tea. "Congratulations! You have let out the loudest, deadliest, and most embarrassing farts of anyone anywhere! Please come to the Battlefield to have a special reward for your flatulent efforts!" She squealed as she held her hands together, her letter falling on the table. "Ooh, did you hear that? I'm the gassiest person around!"

"I wouldn't call it-a a compliment-a..." Mario commented as he folded his arms, shaking his head in dismay. "Considering how dreadful it's a-been for us-a..."

"Y-yeah." Luigi stuttered as he touched his fingertips together. "Y-you and Daisy have been stinking up the Mushroom Kingdom alongside Wario for too long."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Peach commented as she rolled her left hand. "I can't help it if I have a little gas in me."

"Well it's disruptive of the kingdom's peaceful tactics," Toadsworth stated as he placed Mario's cup on the table, going back to get more tea.

"Yeah, what they said. And also, you're providing a bad example to Toadette." Toad commented as he moved his hands about. "You know how much Toadette had to deal with in regards to being conflicting of her gassy habit?"

Peach scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Oh! You two don't know the beauty of passing gas. It's a privileged." She then lifted her butt off the chair as she let out a deep pitched poot, giggling as Mario, Luigi, and Toad all groaned in unison.

"Princess! Excuse yourself this instance!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he turned around, pointing at Peach as he was quite annoyed.  
Peach giggled sheepishly as she slightly blushed, having been somewhat embarrassed by Toadsworth. "Excuse me... ehehehe..." She frowned as another brassy toot emerged out of her butt.

Meanwhile, outside Princess Peach's Castle, King Bowser Koopa was approaching the castle on foot, deciding to kidnap Peach as usual when he paused, sniffing the air as he gagged.

"Yuck! Peach must be cutting the cheese again." Bowser grumbled as he waved the air frantically with his right hand. "Well, so much for that. I think I'll just go and torture those fairies from Subcon or something."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pokemon region Unova, on the bustling busy streets of Castelia City, were the former Pokemon League Champions Hilda and Hilbert, traveling around all of Unova as they were joined by the very flatulent Bianca, who was still farting superbad, as expected. Only difference is that she managed to catch up with them after having been distracted by a letter.

"Guys! Guys!" Bianca exclaimed as she crashed into Hilbert, causing both of them to fall down.

Hilda gasped as Bianca was on top of Hilbert, with Bianca farting loudly, much to the embarrassment of both Hilbert and Hilda.

"Ough... must you do that, Bianca?" Hilbert commented as he squeezed himself from underneath Bianca, dusting himself off as he placed his hands on his hips. "I know you saved the entire world with your farting from Genesect, but you don't need to flaunt it at every time."

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." Bianca admitted as she let out a wet toot anyway, waving a letter she had in her hand. "But look at this letter I got!"

Hilda grabbed the letter from Bianca as she read it. "Dear Bianca. Congratulations! You have let out the loudest, deadliest, and most embarrassing farts of anyone anywhere! Please come to the Battlefield to have a special reward for your flatulent efforts!" She rubbed the back of her head. "Gosh, why would they send out such a letter?"

"I don't know. But I don't care!" Bianca exclaimed as she stood up, pumping her hands in excitement. "I have been recognized by the outside world for my farting! I have to go!" She then farted her way upward, heading up to the sky as Hilda and Hilbert watched in disbelief.

Hilbert glanced down at Hilda, folding his arms together. "I can't believe you farting in front of her convinced her to become the fart factory that she is."

Hilda farted loudly accidentally, blushing as she touched her fingertips. "Well... even I get gassy sometimes," She admitted, with the people and Pokemon around her either laughing or giving her odd glances.

* * *

Later at the Battlefield, the morning was starting up as Peach floated her way to the stage, landing on it as she dusted off her dress, placing her hands on her hips.

"Now, what's the particular thing that I was summoned here for...?" Peach commented as she looked around.

Suddenly, she heard loud, deep pitched flatulence, turning her head to the right to see Bianca farting her way to the stage, her butt suddenly malfunctioning as she landed face first on the stage, her gassy butt in the air as an abrupt wet poot came out. Peach blinked as Bianca shook her head, looking around to see the stage, turning her head to face Peach.

"So... where's the reward I was suppose to get?" Bianca asked as she approached Peach.

Peach meekly shrugged as she shook her head. "I... have no idea. Did you get a letter mentioning your flatulent achievements?"

"Yeah!" Bianca pinpointed as she clapped her hands together. "It's pretty weird how the letter works out!"

Several seconds of awkward silence as Bianca and Peach continued looking at each other, both of them blinking as they had no idea what to do.

"So... uh..." Bianca stated as she touched her fingertips together. "How's the weather?"

Peach wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "It's pretty fine, actually." She coughed.

More awkward silence. Little did two of the flatulent blonde girls know that the entire thing was staged... all in an effort to make them see who was the most flatulent woman of all.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Peach Toadstool and Bianca looked at each other as they were still on the Battlefield, watching the day slowly transcend as the two sat down next to each other, facing one another.

"So, Bianca, you saved your entire country from an evil mecha bug by farting?" Peach asked as she held a cup of tea in her hands.

Bianca nodded as she held her hands together. "Yeah! It was really amazing! I didn't know I could do it, but I did, and they made me an international heroine!" She then released a ear piercing, brassy poot as she giggled. "I'm interested in hearing what amazing fart feat you went through!"

"Well... I did accidentally destroyed an entire city with one huge fart." Peach admitted with a sheepish chuckle as she leaned forward, sighing of relief after releasing a loud wet toot. "It wasn't meant to be that strong, but regardless, it felt so good, and that's what farting is all about."

"Preach it, sister!" Bianca exclaimed as she pumped her arms into the air, farting loudly in agreement as Peach farted in response.

Already, the two gassy blondes were bonding quite well over their loud, devastating farts.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Peach Toadstool and Bianca were still on the Battlefield as they were farting away, both of the blonde girls giggling as they admired how gassy they were.

"My! We should go and tour the world with our gassy tubas!" Peach joked as she moved her hands about, smiling. "I'm sure we can make the world a happier, stinkier place!"

"Yay!" Bianca squealed as she began bouncing with joy. "I always wanted to start a butt band! Now I finally have my chance after all these years!" She placed her hands on her big butt as she let out a deep pitched poot, sighing of relief as she stuck out her tongue. "Ooh, so good!"

"I know the perfect place where we can show off our farts!" Peach stated as she grabbed Bianca's hands, a wide grin appearing on her face.

Bianca gasped as she let out another brassy toot. "Is it Seaside Hill, by any chance?" She asked, a look of pure innocence on her adorable face.

Peach farted as she nodded her head, her eyes being wide. "Oh yes! And I know how to get there!"

Peach then wrapped her arms around Bianca, floating in the air as she began to fart to fly around, heading towards the southern direction as Bianca squealed in joy, pumping her arms in the air as Peach stunk the air up.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Peach Toadstool and Bianca ended up in Seaside Hill's Lost Palace racecourse, where they made the most of their notoriously bad gas, with Peach farting high in the sky to fly around. Peach then stopped, abruptly landing on top of the green, grassy checkerboard hill, a deep pitched brassy poot emitted shortly afterwards, causing the grass underneath her big smelly butt to wilt.

"Ooh! I just baked brownies!" Peach giggled as she placed Bianca down, folding her arms together as she smiled. "Anyway, we're here! What do you wanna do first?"

"Well..." Bianca stated as she placed her hands on her butt, letting out a fart that was deeper pitched than Peach's. "I wanna get new underwear so I can stain them!

"Really?" Peach gasped as she clasped her hands together. "Me too! It feels good accidentally dropping some bombs in the panties every now and then!"

Peach and Bianca giggled as they both farted loud and proud, letting out brassy poots that echoed, causing some of the scuttling crabs to barf as they smelled how rancid the flatulent was.

"Come on! There's gotta be a shop that sells underwear here!" Bianca exclaimed as she grabbed Peach by the arm, heading northward as she began running, using her farts to propel her faster.

"Wow, Bianca! I didn't know you could fart to go faster!" Peach exclaimed as she was genuinely surprised.

Bianca giggled as she turned her head back to Peach. "It's one of the perks you get for needing a way to get faster. Plus, it helps me lose weight even more!"


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Peach Toadstool and Bianca were still in Seaside Hill, being near the Ocean Ruin as they were both in the underwater tunnel, being in the first part of it as they were approaching the loop of it.

"Wow! This tunnel is so huge!" Bianca exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, being quite excited.

Peach nodded her head as she turned to Bianca. "Yeah! It reminds me of the Koopa Cape!" She then snapped her fingers as she gasped. "Speaking of the Koopa Cape, you might wanna hold onto me!"

Bianca blinked as she tilted her head to the right. "Ooh... why?" She asked as she let out an abruptly loud fart.

Peach giggled, grabbing Bianca's hands as she bent down, farting loudly as she began running, with Bianca screaming as the two went over the loop, seeing the sky below them as they went back to underneath the ocean, with Bianca's face turning white as she trembled a bit, with Peach giggling.

"Wasn't that fun, Bianca?" Peach asked as she let out a squeaky poot in response.

Bianca farted loudly, her deep pitched, brassy toot echoing through the tunnel as she collapsed on her legs. "That... was a bit much for me..."

Peach giggled, the two blonde girl stinking up the tunnel with their farts.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Peach Toadstool and Bianca walked past Seaside Hill's Whale Lagoon, watching the Orcas jumping out of the two man made lakes in the middle of the course, looking at each other as they blinked, thinking.

"Do you think killer whales like farts?" Bianca asked as she placed her right hand on her face.

Peach smiled as she rubbed her hands together. "Let's find out!" She then floated in the air, aiming her butt at the Orca coming towards the first lake, letting out a brassy fart in its face as it wailed loudly, splashing in the water as it went all over Peach and Bianca.

"Oh nuts and bolts!" Bianca exclaimed as she looked at herself, letting out a wet toot. "That didn't go as well."

Peach frowned as she landed in front of Bianca, folding her arms together. "Yeah. You would think that they would pay more attention to us."

Suddenly two Orcas emerged out of the lake, pulling Peach and Bianca in, much to their horrors as they screamed. Several seconds later, fart bubbles started popping up in the lake at an alarming rate, with Peach and Bianca being spat out as the Orcas made a raspberry noise at the gassy blondes, jumping to the non polluted lake right next to the smelly lake.


End file.
